


I want a Wall-E

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I know, Like, M/M, Well - Freeform, anyway, cute..., if you squint you'll see some Jasper., slight AU, that's all I can think of - fluff and cuteness, yeah yeah...I'm awful at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm....Well it's a major AU where Leo and Nico are both happy and together after the war and they're like 23/24 kinda ages, and Leo is certain that he wants to marry Nico, so has trouble coming up with how to actually propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a Wall-E

**Author's Note:**

> And let me just clarify that I have no idea what I'm doing here in a sense, because I just got an idea and wrote it...Probably best that we don't ask, like with everything to do with where my ideas come from.

Leo was at a loss. Why you ask? Because proposing to somebody in an original way is fucking hard. He knew what Nico did and did not like, he knew how to please him best, and what would make him happy, but he didn't know what would secure that yes he wanted so badly.

Well, he was already secured a yes because he's Leo Valdez: The Supersized McShizzel, Bad Boy Supreme.

But he wanted to surprise and ask Nico so that Nico was so happy, he couldn't think of a better moment. Until their wedding. As long as he said yes that is. And Leo was sure that he _was_ going to say yes.

But all of this still didn't change how Leo had no fucking clue how to do this.

And it was all he could think about, even as Nico was snuggled into his side as they (well more Nico) watched Wall-E in cabin 13. They'd seen it a few dozen times in the past few years, but neither cared because it was Nico's favourite. (He most certainly had not started bawling his eyes out when Wall-E couldn't remember anything at the end, and anybody who says so is a dirty liar that needs to get their facts right)

Anyway, Nico starting to tear up again as Wall-E started to become compacted while trying to keep the machine open long enough to get the plant in, and he started to bury his face in Leo's shoulder, looking back up after a moment, but keeping his head on Leo's shoulder until it finished, by which point he was too tired to do anything else. Leo sighed easily as he lifted Nico into his arms and placed him in the bed before pulling the covers up, over them both. Right before he drifted off, Nico murmured something inaudible, so Leo asked what he said before he could fall asleep fully. "I said," Nico sighed. "I really wish I had my own Wall-E." and it was that moment that Leo got an idea as to what to do for Nico.

So he waited until he was certain that Nico was fast asleep, trying his very best to not fall asleep himself, before slipping out from under the covers and going down to the bunker and getting started on it straight away. He remembered to lock the door so that nobody could enter other than Nico, which would be annoying if he shadow travelled in, but he could hide it. Maybe.

It wasn't until early afternoon the next day though, that anybody came knocking. And by knocking, Nico obviously shadow travelled in and Leo had shrieked and done a little jump before throwing a sheet over the proejct. "Leo? Babe, are you okay?" Nico asked, small crease between his eyebrows.

"I'm fine." Leo told him cheerily, bright smile on his face as he tried to hide the figure with his body as Nico tried to look around.

"Are you sure?" Nico asked, still worried and continuing to get past Leo. "You haven't built in the middle of the night for a long time."

"I know, but don't worry, it's a good reason that I'm building this time." Leo assures him, and Nico sighs, taking a step back and stopping trying to look at the creation.

"Can I see it?" Nico asks, small smile on his face.

"Erm...Not really." Leo shrugs one shoulder lightly

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"For me?" Nico asked skeptically.

"Yes, for you, you big dummy. Now leave." Leo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before shooing him to the closest shadow he could see, Nico look suspicious, but did as he was told. Leo breathed a sigh of relief, but took a quick look round to make sure he didn't spot Nico in any of the other shadows around the room before continuing the project. Piper and Jason came down later to give him some food, and he ate extras willingly, after missing breakfast and lunch, and it wouldn't be so smart to fall into his old habit of forgetting to eat.

"Leo?" Nico asked, standing somewhere behind Leo, and when Leo turned to him, he saw that Nico had covered his eyes with the hands, so Leo covered it with a sheet and took Nico's hands from his eyes as he kissed him gently. Leo appreciated the fact he covered his eyes to keep the secret from him, when he could have easily looked without Leo knowing. But Nico was never one for ruining any sort of surprise. "Are you coming to bed?" Nico asked when Leo leant back.

"Sure." Leo smiles as Nico shadow travels them out of the room and back to Cabin 13 for them to get into bed quickly, not doing anything because they both know that Leo is more tired than he'd really admit, but he's out like a light once he's comfortable with Nico in his arms.

And he goes to breakfast the next morning, just to make sure that nobody worries over him leaving food for that much longer, and he's sure that he'll be done by dinner today, so he's hoping that he can do it tonight, after dinner at some point, maybe tomorrow after a romantic meal? So all Leo has to do is act like his normal self, which isn't hard in the slightest, but without all the nerves and butterflies that are ziplining through his body, making it even more impossible for him to sit or stand still.

With that in mind, he stood up as soon as he was finished eating, giving Nico a kiss on the cheek, and walking down to the bunker to finish working on it. He started running part way through the forest just to see if he could burn some of the extra energy he had, but his hands were still working on their own at blinding speeds, and there were moments when he didn't realise that he'd done something and went to do it, finding that he'd finished it already. So by mid afternoon, he was finished with the ring placed inside the compartment and the systems all set up and ready to run. Leo knew that he shouldn't go back up to camp if he could help it, because he would either spill everything to somebody who would tell Nico (or Nico) or people would think something was wrong, and while it was, the problem was not a bad thing if he came up with the right time to propose to Nico. But, for the time being, Leo set his replica of Wall-E to clean up the mess he had left behind.

That's right, Leo built Nico his own Wall-E. Well he loves the movie so much, and said he really wanted his own, so Leo thought why not?! Besides, if you could have your own Wall-E, you know you would. His mind is still whirring, and wondering just how much Nico will appreciate the gift, and then his mind wandered to wondering how hard it would be to make an Eve robot. Eventually he ends up taking a nap to see if sleeping his nerves off will work, and he wakes when he feels somebody shaking him, so he mumbles something quietly, and then he shot up when he heard a low chuckle that he knew belonged to Nico, and looked around frantically to see the Wall-E replica at the desk, putting some papers he picked up from the floor there.

"You know, when I told you I wanted a Wall-E the other night, I didn't exect you to actually go and make one." Nico said with raised eyebrows that showed his amusment, but his small smile and his eyes showed Leo that he apprciated it more than he would admit.

_Well...there's no time like the present_ Leo thought to himself before calling the robot over. "Do you have something for Nico?" he asked it expectantly, waiting for it to open the compartment and take out the small dark blue box, holding it out to Nico, looking at him with a blank face expression.

"Leo...?" Nico said cautiously, taking the box in his hand gently. "Did this robot just ask me to marry it?" he asks cautiously, small laugh escaping as he open to box and looks at the simple band that was a mix of silver and gold.

"No. He was simply doing the delivery so much better than me." Leo shrugged as Nico scowled at his reaction.

"If you're going to send the robot to do your dirty work then I might as well just marry the robot." Leo knew that Nico was joking when he said this, but it still panicked him slightly.

"No, no it's not like that." Leo said, the panic showing only a little in the slight waver of his voice, but managed to get it under control as he continued speaking. "I had a really hard time making it special, and then I got this idea, so I made him and then I was going to do it later tonight or tomorrow after a romantic meal or something and do it then but-"

"But I'd still have said yes." Nico nterrupted as he out a finger to Leo's lips, Leo going crosseyed as he looked at it, before looking at Nico and finding nothing but love in his eyes, before he leaned in to kiss Leo.

***

And one month later, when Nico had gotten Leo his own ring, and most of the plans had being ironed out between the two of them (and the two of them only; which was hard when some of the Aphrodite kids sensed more love than usual sometimes) Wall-E and Eve (who was built no less than two days later) went around the camps (and city if necessary), to hand out the invites to their wedding, which was to be held two months later.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjooooooy? (sorry, that's really awkward...just...sorry) Anyway, come over to my tumblr and talk to me about valdangelo feels, or jercy or jasper or percabeth or percico or jasico or solangelo or anything, just come and talk to me. (melody-of-darkness)


End file.
